


Completely out of the closet

by KilluaZoldick



Series: Seven minutes out of the closet [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Killua Zoldyck, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: After making out in the closet, killua can’t stop thinking about what Gon had said.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Seven minutes out of the closet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850383
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	Completely out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so it still makes sense without the first part. But I would definitely read it if I hadn’t already.

Killuas mind was wondering off.

“We can continue this later” Gons word kept echoing in his mind. His heart was racing, his mind was sober. He had poured down the drinks like an old sailor, yet his mind had sobered the second his lips met Gons.

The party was still going, they were all still talking. Killua however was in his own mind, whatever happened in the closet, was all he could think about. Thinking back made his stomach tickle, like a bunch of ants all biting at once.

“Nii-San?” Alluka waved her hand in front of killuas face. “Earth to killua” she said after her brother was still remaining silent, stuck in his own thoughts. A tiny bit of annoyance stroke in her and she lifted her hand up, only to slam it right back down into killuas shoulder.

“Ow, what the fuck alluka?” The pain brought him back to reality. He rubbed his hand against the now red spot on his shoulder.

“You where spacing out” alluka pouted her lips. Killuas realized that he may have been a little distant ever since what happened. He looked up to find everyone looking at him, he noticed the smirk on Gons face.

“Sorry” he mumbled out, his gaze set on the smug boy. As he narrowed his eyes, staring daggers right into Gons. However Gons smirk just widened, into a shit-eating grin. 

“Kurapika and Leorio are going to leave for their own rooms now. They said that this room was booked for us so we didn’t have to drive all the way home this late” she explained. If killua had to be completely honest, he hadn’t even thought about going home, in fact he hadn’t thought about anything at all. Other than Gon.

“Oh, cool” staying at the hotel meant he could go with gon to his room. Killua felt the heat running up his face at the thought. 

“I’m gonna go to bed too, so you just do what you gotta do” alluka winked, that little- killua realized then that his sister probably had a role in what happened earlier. He stared back at her with eyes telling her “I know what you did”, alluka replied with a mischievous smile.

“Suuure you go ahead, I will just help our guests out” killua said in a sassy mean girl tone. Alluka let out a soft grunt before yawning dramatically.

Killua followed them to the door, Gon trailing silently beside him. 

“See you tomorrow then?” Leorio asked and killua simply hummed in respond. He followed them both to the elevator, as he waved when the doors closed slowly in front of them. As the doors closed, his stomach started to build up on ants, biting him.

The doors closed with a thud, a ding and a swoosh sound. Killua listened as the elevator went down. They both stood silently, like two introverted strangers. 

Killua felt a hand heavy down his shoulder. He looked to the side, his eyes widening when he felt warm lips meet his own. Another hand slid up on his cheek, cupping his face. Killua was left to wonder where to place his own hands, so he let them stay stiff.

“Let’s go to my room” Gon said after pulling out of the kiss, leaving killuas lips cold. He nodded and followed Gon to his room. As his body moved one foot in front of another, his thoughts were in a state of “AAAAAAAAAA” and “gongongongongon”.

“Are you sure about this?” As they entered Gons hotel room, killua couldn’t help but ask. Gon kept quiet, he locked the door and looked back at killua, want in his eyes.

“I have missed you for two entire years, I have never been more sure about anything” Gons voice was low and genuine. It did something to killua that could be seen if you simply looked down.

“Of course, if you don’t want to, I will respect that” Gon added, and killua knew exactly what he was fishing for. However he was far too turned on to call him out, instead he just gave in.

“Please just shut up and kiss me” killuas words were spoken directly from his thoughts. All he wanted was to hold onto those biceps and melt into Gons touch.

Gon didn’t hesitate to obey. he pressed killua up against the hallway wall, letting their lips meet once again. He felt as his entire body heated up like an oven. The messy sound coming from both of them along with desperate pants. 

Killua felt warm hands move down his body, a gasp leaving his mouth. He felt as Gons lips turned upwards, the idiot was definitely smiling. To gain the upper hand, killua stuck his tongue out, letting it enter Gons warm mouth.

The taste was addicting, it was different, special. Killua couldn’t help but melt onto Gons lips, his knees started to give out under him. Just as he was about to fall, ass first onto the floor, Gon grabbed hold of his waist. 

“Th-an-ks” killua breathed out, in between passionate kisses. a hum left Gon, killua felt it vibrate all the way down his throat. 

The hand holding onto his waist, searched further down, lifting killua up into the air. Without even thinking, killua moved his legs up and around Gons waist to steady his body.

He barely heard Gons footstep as they moved to the bedroom. In fact, he hadn’t even noticed that they had moved, not until his back hit the soft comforter.

Their lips had still to separate more than an inch. Only when catching their breath, did their lips leave each other. However they quickly met again every single time. 

“Killua, you are really amazing” Killua felt the breath on his ear as Gon whispered sweet nothings. However it was everything but nothing, it made killua feel wanted, aroused and embarrassed over all.

“S-stupid” killua stuttered out in a mumble. Gon pulled out from the kiss and started laughing into killuas shoulder. 

Killua had enough of Gon teasing him, so he used the power bottom energy he possessed and pulled onto the loops of Gons jeans. He pulled down on them until Gons tent met his own.

“Shut up and fuck me” he whispered with the smoothest bedroom voice ever. He felt Gons tent grow and the soft gasp, that was almost so quiet that killua would have missed it if he wasn’t utterly focused on Gon.

“Yes sir” Gon stuttered before basically yeeting his shirt off. Killua stared Gons abs down, almost sucking all energy out of them, with his gaze.

Gon noticed and quickly moved back down on top of killua, stripping killua of his own shirt. They both stared for a moment before smacking their lips together again.

Skin hitting skin as they rubbed against each other. They were both fighting for dominance, it just made the kiss even more hot and messy. At this point, killuas heart was close to jumping out his chest, from the speed it was going.

He felt a rush go through his stomach when Gons hand found killuas belt. He heard the clinging of the belt, before the sound of it hitting the floor. The sound was soon followed by that of his zipper becoming undone. 

He felt the cool air hitting his hips, thighs, knees and feet before his pants hit the floor with a thud. 

When his lips felt empty, he opened his eyes and saw Gon hovering over him, in a doggy style looking position. His gaze was focused on nothing but killuas face.

“What are you staring at?” Killua asked embarrassed. He felt his cheeks pool with heat once again.

“I really missed your beautiful face” Gon chuckled as he kept staring. His words were genuine and it just made killua melt even more than he already had.

“Fuck off” even so, he could never admit to it.

“I much rather fuck you” Gon leaned down and whispered so killua felt Gons breath on his ear. The breath was almost cold on his already heated ears.

If killua wasn’t about to just top Gon out of impatience, he would have come with a stupid comeback like “do it, coward” or “I did like to see you try” however instead, he ended up moaning out a whimper. 

He looked as Gon unbuckled his belt, then the button on his pants and as he slipped his them off, with struggle. A mix of lust and fear filled him when he saw Gons tent, however that was going to fit was an unsolved mystery.

After all, there was only one way to figure out.

Gon leaned down, leaving two sloppy kisses on killuas cheek, before moving down pecking at his chin, neck, collarbone, chest, stomach and as he began to move even further, killua found himself tensing up.

He felt a warm hand rubbing his stomach and came to the conclusion that Gon must have noticed and tried to calm him. It worked. He relaxed back down onto the comforter and buried his head into the pillows.

He shivered when his boxers were torn off, his member fell hard onto his stomach. He avoided looking at Gon, he didn’t even want to know what expression he was wearing. 

He felt the sudden pleasure rush through him when Gons tongue met his member, he gasped at the unknown feeling. With every touch, another rush filled his stomach and he fought to hold back his moans.

His head jolted up when lips circled his member. He looked as Gon slowly took in his length. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he buried one in Gons hair and the other into the comforter. 

“Oh fuck” killua whispered under his breath, as his member touched Gons throat. Wherever his gag reflex was, it definitely wasn’t present. Killua kept moaning out quiet whimpers, every one of them making Gon more satisfied. 

He felt close already. He hadn’t had time to masturbate for over a week and he finally felt it all hit him at once.

“G-Gon, I’m gonna ah I’m so close” As he stuttered his words out, Gons mouth left him cold. He felt his body calm down from what it had been building up inside his stomach.

“Sorry but, i wanna cum with you” Gons whispered in a sweet voice, before smacking his saliva covered lips, right onto killuas. Killua didn’t exactly mind tasting his own precum on Gons tongue, but-

“Gross, you taste like dick” he couldn’t exactly let Gon off easy.

“It’s nice isn’t it” Gon joked, before kissing him again. Killua didn’t stop him of course, he simply melted right back Into Gons lips.

“Can I?” Gon asked after pulling away. He had his hand far up killuas inner thigh.

“Do you know how to?” Killua questioned. He was left surprised when Gon nodded.

“I haven’t done it, but I did study on how to” Gon managed to say before killua even had time to ask.

“When?” Killua was definitely a bit skeptical, did Gon plan this all along? He was far too innocent to do that, wasn’t he? 

“Right after we made out in the closet. I searched it up on my phone as we all talked. That and I have seen a lot of gay porn” killua was nothing but shocked at Gons shameless forwardness. He had always been that way, but this was a bit extreme.

“You are an absolute idiot” killua couldn’t stop the words even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t. 

“What do you mean?” Gon pouted, and killua felt his heart race again. 

“You were reading about that, in an open room, while talking to your friends. Are you stupid? Or just really shameless? Actually never mind, i already know that you are both”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, but I also don’t want to wait any longer” Gon whined as if he got scrolled at by mito. Only difference was that this was a lot different and they were about to fuck.

“Whatever, Just get going already” killua ordered, as if he wasn’t the bottom.

“Well aren’t you being a pillow princess?” Killua nearly chocked, however Gon learned that word, whoever taught it to him, killua would not show any mercy. 

And to prove Gon wrong, he changed their positions. Killua was now hovering over Gons almost naked body. He tore off Gons boxers, revealing his hard member.

“Call me that again and I will make you regret it” killua said as he hovered barely an inch over Gons face, starring daggers into his eyes.

“Is that a threat or request?” Gon smiled at him, completely unfazed by killuas gaze.

Knowing Gon, it was a bad idea to keep talking, he was as stubborn as a child. Taking action was the only way for killua to gain the upper hand, so he did.

He moved his hand from next to Gons face, down to his member. He stroked his hand on it, making Gon gasp out. Gon was already leaking with precum on his hand, so moving wasn’t very difficult.

However, Gon didn’t let him go on for very long. He leaned forward, grabbing something from the nightstand, that killua could only guess was lube. His guess proven right, when he heard the bottle cap click open.

Gon moved his newly lubricated hand to killuas ass. He pushed killua forward, until he lost balance and fell face first down on the pillows next to Gons face. His ass was still sticking up in the air, but it was moved forward a bit, giving Gon easier access.

He rubbed a cold, slick finger on killua hole, before sticking it in. It felt weird, it wasn’t his first time of course, he had fingered himself in the shower when he thought about Gon. But Gons fingers were bigger and over all it felt a lot different.

“Relax” Gon whispered before pecking his ear. It was hard to relax with a finger in his ass, but it was only going to get worse if he didn’t. That much he knew at the very least.

He moved his head up from the pillows and leaned in, in front of Gons face. He licked the side of Gons mouth, a silent ask of access. Gon complied and parted his lips, before reuniting their tongues.

The perfect feeling of Gons kiss made killua forget everything else and relax. That was until Gon started to move his finger. It didn’t really hurt and killua had a hard time focusing on anything but Gons lips and tongue.

Killua let out a gasp, biting into Gons lower lip when he felt another finger being added. He barely had time to readjust to the feeling before Gon started to move both his fingers, scissoring. 

His pants and soft moans got swallowed by Gon as their kiss got messier and deeper. He felt Gon move his fingers inside of him before a pleasure rush caused him to pull out of the kiss. 

“Fuck Gon, do that again” killua panted, Gon complied to his wish and pressed his fingers over killuas prostate once again. Another loud moan followed by curses filled the room.

Killua moved his hips back at the rhythm of Gons hand, causing it to go deeper. The unpleasant had turned into pure pleasure.

Gon moved the hand that had earlier steadied killuas hips and used it instead to grab killuas ass. As his hand stopped killuas movement, the other added another finger. The third finger went in a lot more smoothly than the other two had.

“Just a bit longer” Gon promised as he noticed how impatient killua was being.

“It’s fine, just do it” and impatient killua was. He longed for something more than Gons fingers. Much more.

“I don’t want to hurt you, so I want to make sure I do this right” Gon was just as eager to get going as killua. Killua knew, because he could feel Gons hard on every time he moved.

However it didn’t take long for Gon to remove his fingers. Killuas hole was left empty and cold in the air while Gon fumbled to get the condom and lube. He kicked his boxers off, from where they had earlier been ripped down to, onto the floor.

Killua wasn’t in a position to watch, so he chose to nibble on Gons ear instead.

He felt Gon grab his ass before lining his member up to killuas hole. He kept circling it around it instead of just giving killua what he wanted. But as killua was just about to complain, the tip of Gons member got pushed into him, leaving him to moan silently into the pillow.

His lips trembled as he felt every inch being slowly pushed into him. His stomach kept rushing to the point where he felt like his soul would leave him the second Gon moved.

“Fuck, t-tight” hearing Gon swear was also a major turn on. Gon wouldn’t even swear when he stubbed his toe, so at this point it was basically a compliment. And that compliment went straight to his dick. (Well there was actually nothing straight about that)

Gon waited for killua to adjust, meanwhile pecking soft kisses all over killuas jawline. 

A minute or so passed, killua wasn’t really able to tell, nor count. The only thing he could think about was Gon and how much he wanted him. He moved backwards, indicating for Gon to move.

Which Gon happily complied to. A slow thrust followed by another, slowly speeding up by every thrust. It left killuas mouth agape, as he tried and failed to hold back his moans.

Their mouths found each other once again. It was messy and could hardly be called a kiss at all. Killua didn’t mind, In fact it was perfect in its own way.

With every thrust that hit his prostate, he came a bit closer. They were both cursing, panting and moaning into the messy kiss.

“I-I’m ah close, killua” gon panted out in between quick thrusts. Killua would lie if he wasn’t damn well about to cum as well. 

He wasn’t able to get a word out from the constant pleasure filling his entire body. So instead he just moaned as a reply. Gon took the hint and went faster, harder. It was an overwhelming pleasure only becoming much bigger when Gon used his free hand to stroke killua as well.

“Fuck agh Gon” killua repeated far more times than he would ever admit to.

Killua came first, followed by Gon shortly after. They both collapsed, killua on top of Gon.

“Don’t ever leave me again” Gon whispered into killuas ear. The words filled his heart and killua smiled, nuzzling into Gons shoulder.

“Killua?” A short pause, “let’s go again” Gon chuckled. 

And Killua knew fully well this was gonna come back to him tomorrow when his back was sore, but that didn’t stop him from nodding.


End file.
